


Gormotti Love (Nia X Rex)

by AlphaExPrototype



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Blades can have biological offsprings, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Pregnant Nia, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaExPrototype/pseuds/AlphaExPrototype
Summary: When Nia confesses her love to Rex, the young salvager takes her heart and uses his power to protect her.With this journey the couple will face countless obstacles as Nia, Rex and the the group rescue Pyra and take them to Elysium.(Smut will be included later on the story)Lemon part is in Chapter 6: Their 'Special Bond'





	1. Hidden feelings

"_I love you Rex!_"

That entire sentence that Nia confessed her heart out for Rex made his heart sank, just from hearing it. Rex however wanted to reveal his feelings for the Gormotti flesh-eater, but it wasn't the right time or place for him to do so. Instead the young brunette driver had to avert the situation since the entire group were struggling against Addam's automated defenses.

At that exact same moment, Nia was extremely devastated and pretended to play along with a fake laughter when Rex said that he loved her and everyone else, thinking that he didn't know what Nia actually meant.

Back at Fonsett village, inside one of the rooms from Rex's aunt Corinne, Nia was weeping as she tries to calm down and stop crying. The thing was that Nia couldn't, because her heart was split into two when Rex didn't return his feelings for her.

"Why? Why can't I stop crying? I knew it was foolish of me to propose to him, thinking that he'd actually love me back! I'm such a bloody idiot!!!" The beige hair colored Gormotti wipes her eyes with whatever tear left. But what she didn't know was that Rex was outside her room the entire time and decided to eavesdrop on why his dear friend was crying emotionally. When Rex realised that he was the main reason that Nia was sobbing, he knew he had to reject her back at the tomb for many reasons and now was the time to come in and comfort her.

Still wiping her tears full of sadness away, Nia couldn't bear the pain of a heartbreak until she heard a certain figure enter the scenery. Being caught off guard, she immediately turned around and froze to whom she saw.

"Re— REX!?" Nia's voice went high due to the shock with her eyes widened in embarrassment, knowing that the salvager had heard her misery business.

"I heard your cry outside the room, and I came here to apologize for not being so upfront with you." Rex spoke slowly.

"I know how you feel about me, Nia. I'm sorry that I had to act like a fool back then, but that was because all of us were in the heat of battle."

Nia felt disappointed to herself, she knew it wasn't the right time but she doesn't understand why Rex was being so apologetic. Thus suddenly, the brunette salvager took her hands and she looked Rex into his handsome golden eyes filled with determination.

"Nia in truth. I've always had this deep feelings for you. As a matter of fact. I'm in love with you. No... **I love you Nia!**"


	2. Their First Kiss

_"I love you Nia!" _

Those were some words that Nia didn't expect to come spilling out from Rex's lips. Her voice sounding brittle and tiny amount her tears began to escape her eyes, Rex became worrisome at the sight knowing that he made her cry.

"R-Rex... You bloody idiot. I've yearned for you to say those words back to me." Without wasting any time, the beige hair colored Gormotti grapples the young salvager into her sweet embrace. With Rex stunned at what's happening, he returns with his arms locking around Nia's small waist and pulled her closer. The flesh-eater and the brunette lifted both their head until their eyes are staring at each other's.

Not realizing how close their face are, both youngsters blushed brighter than Pyra's flames could ever. However Rex and Nia's mind subconsciously attracted each other with their eyes slowly closing until the tip of their lips connected.

Both drivers immediately turned the opposite direction and stayed silent for good few seconds, trying to figure out the situation that had occurred. "_I- I can't. I can't believe it... I kissed Nia!_" Rex's mind was clouded with the special moment they'd just shared, he could remember every bit of Nia's soft lips. The delicate quick kiss they traded felt affectionately awesome.

Sudden hands clasped Rex's shoulders and made him face Nia face to face once more, this time with a massive blush painted all over Nia's cute face. "Rex, if you don't mind. Can you stay here with me for the night? I feel a lot more comfortable beside you, you know?" Nia shyly asks Rex in which he quietly inclined.

The journey had been devastatingly tiresome from the amount of battling they did at the tomb and its effects of draining most of everybody's ether. Rex stared to undress his salvager armor while leaving his shirt and shorts intact as he readies himself to rest. While Nia keeps her yellow jumpsuit on as she fixes the bed, looking at Rex with minimum clothing, her eyes fixated on his torso. From there she brightens up dreaming what kind of body the young salvager is hiding since she could see some of Rex's toned muscles through his shirt.

***

Facing Nia face to face again, Rex stares at her beautiful demeanor with his right hand softly cupping her cheek and closes the gap as the two share a sweet passionate kiss. As they both have each lips touching, Nia gently bit Rex's lower lip asking to enter for their bond to deepen. From there on, Rex felt a wet sensation of Nia's saliva as well of her sandpapery texture that is her tongue. Their kiss was rougher than the one where only the lips touched but this one expressed the individual's heart. Nia wraps her arms around Rex's neck and pushes her kiss deeper together with both tongues swirling around, exploring the other's wet cavern. The two lovers soon had to depart for oxygen with a string of saliva breaking apart from the separation of the make out.

Rex moves and tucks inside the bedsheet just beside Nia and looks deep into her golden eyes with a smile. Nia happily returned a wide grin, glad that she found her loved one, but her eyes widened in horror at the same moment.


	3. Pain

Nia remembered that Pyra is a bit of a clingy person towards and Rex, not because they were partners. It was because they had a a powerful bond that was forged along the way, Nia also knew that The Aegis and her driver shared each other's feelings and somewhere in the cliffs of Morytha, Pyra who's being held by two artificial blades felt a sweet kiss that Rex shared with Nia. A single tear escaped her eye, Pyra has deep feelings for Rex but she knew that his feelings had always been for Nia since the beginning while hers was only platonic.

That was why Pyra entrusted Nia to look after Rex after sacrificing herself to spare everyone from the Tornan group. Malos starts to tease Pyra with a 'tiny' bit of pain by sending off a few hammers using his fists, in act of punishment from 500 years ago when Malos nearly died. "I would've preferred if you swapped with Mythra, since she's the godamm one that almost disintegrated me entirely." Malos spoke with deadly intent on revenge while cracking his knuckles, readying for another blow. Jin stood by leaning against the pillar as he watched Malos pummels Pyra with a sledgehammer like fist into her stomach, causing the redhead Aegis to cough out blood.

***

Meanwhile back on Fonsett Village, Rex falls off the bed and starts to cry out agonizing pain with his two hands clutching his stomach. "Rex!?" Nia starts to panic as her boyfriend felt numerous consecutive blows in midsection. With no time to spare, not wanting for Rex to die. Nia immediately changed to her blade form with her arms stretched towards Rex and casted a healing aura with her hands trembling, in fear of Rex dying.

***_SLAM!_***

"Hey chum! What's going he— Gods are you alright, chum?" Apparently Zeke who was next door to Rex's room overhead him crying in pain. "Pyra... Pyra's in danger..." Rex mutters while taking deep breaths. Nia and Zeke help Rex get back up on his feet, only for Rex to feel another punch to the gut. This time more powerful than before with an intent to kill as Malos blew Pyra's body away with massive amount of force that even the two artificial blade holding her couldn't contain Malos' strength. With that Rex's body gave in and his eyes slowly closed losing consciousness, the last thing he saw was Nia reaching out to him as he fell while she screams her name in distress.

The rest of the group enters the scene with Rex lying on the floor, Rex's aunt Corinne seeing a painful sight of her beloved child she lost consciousness but Mórag and Brighid caught her using their quick reflexes. "It's a shame that she had to see one of her own family suffer like this. Zeke, Nia. Well take care of Corinne back to her room." The two Ardainian members left carrying Corrine's unconscious body.

"Is Rex-Rex dead?" Tora asks and Nia gave him a viscous death glare along with a hissing sound that sent shivers down the Nopon's spine. Tora tried to calm Nia down by saying that it was only a joke but only made it worse.

"Masterpon, now is not time to make jokes." Poppi shaking her head in shame, with her master joking at the wrong time. Tora feeling shameful, he left the room instead before he makes it even worse. Poppi landed an assistance and used her eyes to scan the entirety of Rex's body to make a complete diagnosis of his condition.

"Worry not for Master Rex, Nia. He's taken a beating but he's only unconscious. My scans detect nothing fatal to Rex. Poppi is very glad that Rex is not dead." Thankful Poppi reassured the situation and calm it down, Zeke and Pandoria let out a sigh of relief and sat on the floor. Whereas Nia took a couple of deep breaths and was glad that her beloved is still alive, she did keep a promise to Pyra to look after Rex, and she wasn't going to let that happen.


	4. Comfort

At this moment of time darkness consumed Rex's entire vision, he didn't know where to go or whereever he's headed. But when Rex was ready to give up in this eternal damnation he heard a faint feminine voice calling for his name, the pitch black area had a sudden tunnel of light that caught his attention. Without even thinking, Rex moved closer and closer to the light along with the voice getting louder.

Rex sprinted into the tunnel of light until it fully consumed him like how a flame would engulf a tiny piece of paper. Rex was then able to slowly and carefully reoppen his eyes, his vision fully blurred after being blinded by the brightness that surrounded him. Rex turned around to see Nia who crying with a bleak expression on her face, he saw that she'd been crying for quite some time now as he can see some dried tears on her face and on the bed sheet as well, she must've buried her face on the bedsheet while sobbing. It'd seemed that he is currently resting at Nia's room, remembering that he flat out went cold from feeling the same punishments that Pyra was enduring against the 'Endbringer' himself, Malos. Rex lay still with his body a bit numb from god knows how many days he's been unconscious.

"Rex... Please wake up... We need you, Pyra and Mythra need you. **I need you**." Nia's voice sounding weak from all of the crying she's done, Rex felt heartbroken seeing his girlfriend breakdown like this. It pained him to see others suffer, that was why Rex wanted to do everything himself so that his friend and family wouldn't have to struggle. Her voice breaking each words in between sobs as Nia clutches onto the bedsheets tighter, in hopes that her lover soon would wake up from this hell. 

Rex patiently sits up straight and cups Nia's cheeks softly with his hands as she looks at him in disbelief. "Nia..." Rex's voice sounding low on energy with his eyelids slightly open and pain showing his expression. Nia realizing that Rex had just woken up she propels her entire body in impatience and hugs Rex in sweet embrace. Before Rex could even release any word from his mouth he felt a warm passionate kiss from Nia making him wide awake, she wraps her arms around his neck to deepen their love. The two shared a heart-warming kiss with their tongues swirling around each other in the battle for dominance, exploring each other's wet cave, Rex makes his move and slides his right hand down the Gormotti's waist until he reached her soft butt and gave it a good few squeezes making Nia gasp with surprise on how Rex could be so intimate. Rex took this opportunity to dominate Nia, so he used his might to conquer her insides and took control of her tongue, he loved the rough sandpapery texture of Nia's delicious tongue that rubbed against his. Rex used this moment and savoured every moment as if it were his last.

The future of Alrest lies on the very same boy, who's spending his time making out with his Gormotti girlfriend. Rex's kiss became deeper causing Nia to create a muffle moan which in return he began to feel the rise of his member inside his tight pants, and came to a crashing halt confusing Nia on why he stopped any further. This was all natural for Rex's age after all but he wouldn't let this get in his way, he wants to and needs to rescue Pyra and take everyone to Elysium.

Splayed fingers covered his own golden eyes with his right hand, realizing the situation just now. "I'm sorry for stopping all the sudden, Nia. But we must shift our focus back on rescuing Pyra, who knows what they could be doing to her?" Worry filled Rex's voice and Nia felt afraid that the more time they waste, it'll be more likely for Pyra to die causing Rex to suffer the same fate, leaving Nia alone all by herself again. Nia stared blankly picturing Rex's sudden death out of nowhere making her heart race as a single tear escaped her eye. By the time she stopped worrying Rex was already dressing up to his salvaging gear. "Right, we'd be best moving out if only we knew where Torna is keeping Pyra from us." Rex scratches his head not knowing where to go next but Nia had already figured it out. 

"Actually Rex, the rest of us had already planned out our next move. I figured that Malos and Jin are keeping Pyra and Mythra at the Cliffs of Morythra, a secret base of operations that only we know about. Everyone is just waiting for you to wake up, before we head back out." Rex smiled and hugged Nia that they can finally get Pyra back. "You should see your aunt, she's been worried sick about you since the day you passed out." Rex took Nia's words and headed out of their room.


	5. Preparations

After a wholesome depressing conversation between Rex and his aunt, Corrine about his current condition and how it would greatly affect him near the future. He gave his aunt a cheerful smile, providing his aunt some of his optimism that he'd be alright and that nothing horrible will happen to him, however she wasn't buying it so the elder herself gave her little boy a small pack containing medical items, Rex bid farewell and gave Corrine a gentle hug before heading out to visit his parent's graves. Nia saw Rex leaving the house, heading up to a mildy steep hill wondering where it leads to so she trails him only to see two tombstones side by side placed there. She saw Rex placing down a beautiful rose for each tombstone while kneeling down.

"Were they somewhat close to you, Rex?" Nia asked curiously while fidgeting with her fingers. Rex jumped a bit, startled that Nia had followed him, he stood up straight pretending that he wasn't jumpscared by a measly question spoken with such a soft voice. "Yeah, these graves belong to my parents. The died shortly after arriving, my mother protectivvely held me tight around her arms until she tragiclly died." Rex had difficulty swallowing the last few words. "I'm so sorry that you had to experience this at a young age. Rex, you deserve better than this pain." 

"I know that, and that's exactly the reason I need to prove that Elysum exist so that there won't be anymore wars about territory." Looking back at his parent's graves, Rex smiles with Nia beside him. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Nia. The most beautiful girl in all of Alrest, she and I are dating now and I promise to take care of her; no matter what." Nia holds onto Rex's hand as he spoke pridefully, she blushed hearing that he'd use his life just to protect her. The boy took her hand and looked right at her golden eyes as she did, "Nia, I promise that I won't let anyone from Torna take you away from me, even if it costs my life." Before the Gormotti coul even begin to argue, Rex planted his lips into hers for a few good seconds. "J-just don't go dying on me, we have a world and an Aegis to save, remember?" Nia playfully punches Rex while her face blushed brightly.

The pair decided to walk back to the camp at a slow pace with them holding each other's hand, Zeke who notice them walking and their hands joined up, a large smirk formed around his face. "Oh what's this? The fancy driver himself caught a lovely Gormotti, freshly out of a pond? Looks like our chum's all grown up!" Zeke approaches the pair with his arms folded, and his face smiling wide. Nia with no effort knock pushes Zeke off lightly, due to his usual bad luck he ended up stumbling over and slipped face first into a muddy puddle. Although he's just joking around and has no complete evidence that the two are in a relationship, Poppi however had something to say. The artificial blade uses her sensors from her amber eyes and scanned both Nia and Rex out of curiosity "Masterpon, Poppi detects of shared enzyme substances between Master Rex and Nia." With one comment from Poppi the rest of the crew's jaw dropped in shock as they let out a loud "whoa!" that can be heard by the entire village. Zeke began coughing after being shocked with mud getting inside his mouth, tasting every disgusting fibre that it could offer. The sticky sludge known as the mud flooded Zeke's mouth making him gag to the point Pandoria had to help Zeke by giving putting pressure to his guts, causing him to puke. The sight itself was underwhelmingly disgusting, it was a good thing that the other's weren't looking.

"Is Nia blushy-crushy for Master Rex?" Poppi with her arms stretched above her head while a bit tilted to her right side curiously stares at Nia and Rex. "Oooh, Nia has mastered the art of maidyness, that even Rex-Rex fall to her feet!" Tora excitingly added as the Nopon flapped his wing like arms out of joy. Nia was too embarrassed at the moment so she hid her red face with her two hands while looking the opposite direction from Tora and Poppi. Rex tried to speak but all of his words stammered from embarrassment. "Now, now, I'm sure my lady has an interesting bond with master Rex, but can you please give them some space please?" The white furred beast type blade, Dromarch interrupts the moment along with Morag behind him. "Tora, Poppi it's rude to meddle in other's relationship." Both Morag and Dromarch said with a calm tone, that was because they were only lecturing Torri and Poppi. Arms crossed, standing straight, Morag turns to a dirtied muddy faced Zeke with no reaction given.


	6. Their 'Special Bond'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for lemon part of this book. Then here it is.   
I might do more of this later on the story.

The gang consisting or Rex and his close allies traveled to the land of Mor Ardain, the Ardainian Empire's capital where the crew will board an Ardanian ship arranged by Morag by using her positon and resources to make the flight to the Ciffs of Morytha. Right now everyone's resting back at Jakob's inn after a long boring voyage, arriving from the nation of Leftheria. Everybody except for Nia and Rex were the only ones left to go to sleep, sharing the same room together because Nia felt uncomfortable not being around Rex with her constantly worrying about his health. Lately Rex has been breathing heavyly since the beating that Pyra's been suffering is also affecting him, Poppi detected Rex's vitals becoming worrisome and decided to tell only Nia about it.During their voyage, Nia created a transparent healing aura around Rex easing the pain off, Rex would roll his shoulders and puff his chest then telling her that he's completely fine along with a complimentary thanks.

Right now the effects have worn off, meaning that Nia's healing is only temporary and soon they have to rescue Pyra so that Rex can stop sufferring. Lying beside Rex on their king sized bed, they looked at each other, "Nia I won't be able to sleep if I keep staring at that beautiful face of yours." "Oh shut it and get some rest already, we have another agonizing ride tomorow. Be sure to have your eight hour sleep, love." Giving Rex a light peck on his forehead, he returns a favour and kisses Nia back in the lips, once a soft cuddling session turned into a match with the two digging inside each's wet cave, exploring the wetness and pleasant sensation overloading their lust when shoved his longe tongue inside Nia's

Without being conscious right now, Rex slides his right hand starting at Nia's cheek down to her hips until the tip of his fingers are touching her private area. He gave the area of her in between her legs a good few slow strokes causing her tow slightly twitch, "Mmmhhh... Rex...." It was until he had finally realised what he's been doing when Nia moans his name in a low seductive voice, thus his member inside his pants grew erect. Now being aware of the situation, Rex pulled out of the kiss and immediately halted his hand from stroking Nia's now wet vagina.

"I'm sorry Nia, I didn't know what got into me." Embarrassed as he looked away from Nia speaking in a husky tone. "Don't be ridiculous Rex, I was enjoying it and besides I want you right now." Surprised to what he was hearing, he turned a full 180 degree back at Nia with a shocked expression. "A-are you sure?" He asked, and she gave him her consent with a nod. "Besides, the snake in your pants must be suffocating right now." Nia points to his erect member that seemed to be poking through the clothing as she licks her lips and began undressing in front of Rex. Rex however watched in awe, as Nia strips from her yellow jumpsuit slowly revealing every bit of her skin until she was left with her panty. "Amazing." One word was all he could mutter.

"Forgive me Rex, I know mine aren't as large as Pyra's b—" Before Nia could finish her sentence, Rex had other thoughts and gently cupped her small breasts, giving them a slight squeeze making Nia gasp. "I don't care if they're smaller than Pyra's or Mythra's all I can say is that you have a delicious body, Nia." His seductive voice soothes her nerves, calming her entirely and Rex latches his lips into Nia's right nipple and suckles like a newborn. His tongue swirling around her bright pink nipples making the lady's body heat up as she ruffles Rex's brown hair, making a mess. Rex shifts his focus on the unattended now erect nipple of her left breast and gave it the same treatment, he bit her nub and pulled slowly turning her on more.

Nia pulled Rex in for another kiss, this time more rougher than the usual, using her free left hand she stroked the salvager's rock hard dick through his tight blue clothing. Nia knew that Rex is aching for some action, being a teenager after all. Pulling away from the kiss, she lowered her head to his midsection and slid the boy's clothing off, to her surprise she wasn't expecting for him to be _this_ **BIG**. Nia was right on Rex having a light muscular build, his six pack abs slightly visible but her amber eyes focused on one thing, his _thing_...

"Is something wrong, Nia?" Scratching his head while she stares blankly. "N-no, it's just that. I didn't expect you to have such a large penis!" The boy's cock stood thick and 10 inches tall, scaring Nia. "It's **HUGE**, Rex! How's that supposed to fit inside my petite body?" She laid back on top of the bed, with Rex spreading her legs wide open. Her entrance appeared delicate and ready for him to ravage her insides, tempted to just sword bash her right away. He thought carefully and wanted to pleasure her the same way she would do too, so he leans his face in and began licking the Gormotti's labia, using his sharp tongue he reached her deeper inside her vagina making Nia gasp and grabbed Rex's brown hair with the feeling of her entrance being eaten.

Rex moves his tongue and slides it around her sensitive clitoris, Nia's body spasms and her liquids came bursting out, splashing on Rex's face as she screamed that she was cumming. Panting from the excitement that she felt, Rex cleaned his face by drinking Nia's juices, seeing that she's wet enough he readies his cock, one where Nia would consider that it was no ordinary dick so it might as well be a titan.

"Nia please tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?" With one nod from Nia, Rex slowly pokes her now wet cavern and steadily inserted his largeness inside her, her eyes widened in disbelief that a humongous penis like that actually fits as she can feel her pussy slowly swallowing his entire length. "Damn you're tight!" Rex let's out a hiss from feeling so good, well you could say that he's really feeling it! Finally the two lovers have bonded closer than ever by expressing their love with sexual intercourse, Rex pulls back and thrusts his hips forwards creating an addicting wave of pleasure for both of them, he is able to feel the tightness and the wet sensation from Nia's vagina while Nia felt the amazing feeling of being full from the size of Rex.

Each pump Rex made Nia moan subconsciously and with each sexy moan that escaped her mouth it had only encouraged Rex to do her harder, he grabs her legs and raises them above his shoulders making his thrusting go deeper. Nia could feel her cervix being rammed by the tip of Rex's cock, her breathing became unstable and her body went hotter, her mind itself was losing to the sensation of ecstasy that she's receiving. "Mmmmh~! Rex... **Harder! Faster! Deeper! Please**!" Following his girlfriend's command he smashed her vagina at a quicker pace, but it came at a cost of him nearing his orgasm. Worried about impregnating Nia, he tried to pull out but she was so lost and became greedy, Nia wraps her legs around the waist of Rex wanting more of his precious penis. "Dammit Nia! **I'M CUMMING!**" Inside her belly she felt her boyfriend's cock twitching, not long before he came crashing with his cum imploding, completely filling her to the brim with warm milky semen. There was a heck ton of his baby juice that it had spilt everywhere on the bedsheets, with so much energy spent on having sex the two were completely exhausted and kissed one last time before finally going to sleep.

Poppi however next door with Dromarch and Tora was the only one awake and was wondering what the weird noises that Master Rex and Nia had been making, so she decided to curiously record it for later questioning.


	7. Surprises

"Ah! Ha~ Rex!?** REEEEEEEX!!!**"

"Wha—?" Confused and disturbed, Jin turns to Pyra who's panting heavily, what caught his eyes were her shorts that are now completely drenched with her cum dripping to the floor. Waves of pleasure pulsates throughout Pyra's nervous system making her faint from cumming too much.

"Well now, looks like the little shit found himself a bitch to fuck with. From the looks of it Pyra's just experienced an orgasm because her driver's been shagging someone. Hah!" Malos leaning on one of the pillars with his arms crossed as he explained what was just occurring. This clouded Jin's mind, could he have the same experience with his past driver Lora? Could've the the two of them left alive 500 years ago unscathed and started a family?

_A family... _

Jin only wanted to spend the remaining of his years with Lora, but was it really possible to impregnate a human as a blade? A future for Lora with him as a loving husband? The white haired warrior pictured hard of him cradling his and Lora's newborn child, a sign that a driver and a blade could live in complete harmony alongside a beautiful future. If there was he indeed would like to meet the 'Architect' and ask him a few questions and maybe even possibly bring Lora back to life!?

"Hey Jin?" Snapping out of 'La La Land' his full attention is directed back to Malos who has his hand placed on Jin's shoulder. "Yeah I'm alright..." Thinking back on his dream he stops Malos on his track and questions him. "Malos... Do you think that blades can sexually reproduce with humans?" Jin shyly looks at the floor with his face hidden by his hair, but his reddening face is noticeable. Malos raises an eyebrow, not knowing how to react properly without freaking out.

"I mean sure. Who says we couldn't? Is there a particular girl that ca— Oh. Her?" Malos' voice fell silent at realisation of who that girl might be.

Jin in the other hand wasn't listening but instead had something, an interesting idea. What if Jin could use the halved core crystal stuck on Rex's chest to bring Lora back to life? Maybe that was the answer he's been looking for, a solution to his happiness with an end to Rex's.

*****

Morag being an early bird, woke up and came to check on the rest of the group, her first visit was Zeke's who's snoring out loud on the floor with Pandoria on the bed asleep. Next was Rex and Nia's room, Morag dead silent peaks in to check the two and what happens next made her blush followed by a the world's silent gasp. Morag feasted her virgin eyes on such dirty and unholy scenario, the room had a strong scent of sweat and cum. Not to mention that the bedsheets has dried up semen, some cum staining Nia's private place indicating that they've taken their love to greater heights. Rex can be seen in deep tranquility, his face buried in between Nia's modest breasts, the salvager's arms wrapped around Nia suggests that the two lovers had a fantastic experience together last night. It was time for Morag to leave, she's seen enough for the day even if it was just the beginning.

An hour later Rex wakes up to a gorgeous view of Nia's boobs, if it had been Mythra she'd thrown a cascade of inanimate objects along with Azurda sleeping inside his diving helmet. He had a confused expression the longer he stared at her chest, it had somehow seemed larger than before, as big as Pyra's and Mythra's! Out of curiosity, he plants his lips on one Nia's nipples in check if she has any breasts milk, and when he did a wet sweet flavor envelopes his taste buds. "_Nia's milk is so delicious! But how could she be able to produce such a delicious product, unless_..."

_Rex had sex with Nia._  
_He ejected his load deep inside her womb. _  
_Larger breasts, with sudden milk production..._  
It took awhile for Rex to finally realise on what he had done.

"**TITAN'S FOOT! I got Nia pregnant!**"


	8. Status Revealed

Nia's Gormotti ears twitched from the loud noise Rex made along that she felt something sucking on her breast. Slowly opening her tired amber eyes and seeing a naked panicked Rex she wonders why he's like that at the moment. Rubbing her eyes while yawning she sat up on the bed and felt weird, Nia noticed a sudden change of weight on her chests as she looks down to notice that her breasts had grown large as Pyra's. "Huh? How the bloody hell did my tits get so big?" Nia confusingly asks herself out loud, grabbing Rex's attention who came to her side.

"Uhh... Nia remember when we had sex last night? I tried to pull out but you wrapped your sexy legs around my waist and deepened my length inside you, making me cum." Rex carefully with descriptiveness reminded Nia and the sudden reality hit her. "Wait! Does this mean? You got me.... I'M PREGNANT!?" Rex closed his eyes shut, thinking of an incoming barrage but nothing happened. Nia was just in front of him crying, doing her best to wipe her tears off. "Nia I didn't me—" Trying to confront her he was immediately cut off with a hug, her humongous breasts squeezing against Rex's pecks making him blush. "Shut it will ya, I'm just glad that this shows the proof of our bond, our love. I was afraid that being a blade would mean that I wouldn't be able to give birth, but this is our proof that we human and blades **can** live in harmony. Thank you Rex."

Rex didn't know how to even reply, he wasn't even planning to have a child with Nia. "Oi Rex! You better not die, because our child needs a father. So don't go bloody off dying on me." As she informs Rex he gave her a passionate kiss afterwards, it wasn't the usual but a quick one. Being pregnant and with some hormonal changes her body craved for a release and Nia knew who she could ask help for, both still nude from their last night's live making, Nia slides her right hand in and began stroking Rex's member making him grunt. She stop to tell him that she wants him inside her and that this can be their training session for the day. With him pleased, Rex latches his lips tightly into Nia's right nipple and sucked her sweet delicious milk from her juicy tits. Licking his lips after chugging Nia's breast milk he gently squeezes them, "You know our baby is going to be a luck child to be drinking such nutritious milk from the world's most sexiest blade." After commenting Nia's tastes, Rex turns his face to the other unattended breast and drank her nutrients high and dry not leaving an ounce. "Oi you betta save sum for our child when they're born, or I'll forbid you from drinking anymore of my precious milk." Nia warns her boyfriend while continuously stroking Rex's now fully erect penis.

Rex wasn't that dense, of course he'll let their baby hog all of Nia's supplements although he'll be jealous that they'll be barely any milk left afterwards the baby's done feasting. Nia stood on top of the bed on all four waiting for Rex's member to enter her horny body. The boy positions himself his cock aiming towards the excited Gormotti, before going in he rubs Nia's labia using his glans earning himself a wet erotic muffled moan from Nia. Slowly going inside her vagina with his hands gripping on her slim hips he stops with his length halfway inside her.

"Rex? Why did you stop?" Nia asks while Rex leans near to her ear and whispers his reason. "If you want me so badly, why don't you beg for it..." Nia stayed quiet but her lust couldn't contain her wants and she starts to beg. "Oi Rex! I want your big fat juicy dick inside me. Please fuck me hard." Pleased from her obedience Rex with lightning speed thrusts sent waves of pleasure overflowing all over Nia's petite body causing her to cum immediately. "**REEEEEX!** I'm cumming! Ah~ ha~" Rex himself wasn't done so he continued to pummel her fragile pussy with his hands on Nia's boobs with his hands molding with her softness like a jelly. Now pinching her nipples as he continued to pound her petite frame with more force, encouraging Nia to have another orgasm one that send her to the heavens, "R—ex! I'm g—oing to pass out if y-you keep smashing me so good!!!" Nia spoke with broken word as her vagina gets full and her heart raced quicker than a hummingbird's.

Nia's eyes rolled behind her and her breathing became uneven panting whenever Rex fill his entrance with his size, slowly losing consciousness from too much pleasure, Rex was about to land the final hit to seal her fate. With one big powerful pump Rex screams in ecstasy while he came inside Nia, his semen had flooded her insides showing a slight bulge inside her belly from the amount of cum he released and thus his entire vision faded nothing but white. Nia felt a heartwarming explosion filling her already pregnant body to the brim to the point she passed out from a tiring event with Rex. Both fell a sleep once more, although they have a long day ahead of themselves.

An hour later both Rex and Nia are severely tired from their mating session, meanwhile both Zeke and Morag have been breaking a sweat with their training against each other. Both are on par with their level and capabilities, able to counterattack each moves and know when to switch from offensive to defensive. Tora on the other hand has been doing some modifications and repairs with Poppi's system, but poor Dromarch just lay on the ground wondering how his driver been doing.

"Ultimate Lighting Fury Slash! **MAAAAAX**!" Zeke screams as he landed a destructive attack against Morag, but her high agility gave her the advantage of dodging his fast and furious strikes. Both sweating and unable to continue their spar they took a rest and sat on a bench. "Say Flamebringer, where is our Chum and his girlfriend Furry Ears? I know they share the same bed, but who knows what those two could be doing." Zeke asks Morag with a wide smirk across his face joking of what the two could have been doing, Morag know that the Zekenator is only joking although his thought is dead right at the target. Morag suddenly pictures Rex and Nia fucking like wild animals during mating season, the Flamebringer's face brightens at such dirty thoughts.

Poppi could be seen marching towards Zeke and Morag, the artificial blade seems to have a question for the two adults. "Poppi wants to ask Zeke and Morag, Poppi is confused on why Master Rex and Nia were making such loud noises last night. Zeke who's now interested in Poppi's discovery made him ask her of what exact noise they were making. Poppi activates a certain recording programme and replayed the recording. The entire group outside closes in on Poppi out of curiosity and listened to her recording. "_Mmmmh~! Rex... _**_Harder! Faster! Deeper! Please_**_!_" First Nia's voice was played then followed by Rex voice who was screaming. "_Dammit Nia! _**_I'M CUMMING!_**" *_Static Noises_* "End of recording..."

The entire group fell silent, most of the women are blushing whereas Zeke has his jaw ready to drop and hit the ground from shock and awe. Tora and Poppi are the only pure ones that couldn't understand what was happening on the recording, "Why Rex-Rex coming when he has nowhere to go but the bedroom?" The Nopon asks. Morag steps up to answer Poppi and Tora's question, she knelt down to their height and told them that they're a bit too young to understand what was happening. Disappointed the pair had their heads down. Zeke pulls Morag far away from the others had a private conversation about the important topic, "Say Morag, do you think that our chum could actually impregnate Nia? Knowing that blades can develop human parts when they become 'Flesh Eaters' or not." Morag wanted to know if it's actually possible for a blade to reproduce, she tilts her hat downwards hiding her eyes more from the shade and replies back to Zeke. "I doubt they can actually repopulate, but when I saw Nia asleep this morning I noticed that her small breasts had enlarged."

Finally waking up again Rex stretches his arms above and dressed up, as for the unconscious Gormotti, Nia still lay in their shared bed naked. Rex surveys the area and notices that they've made '_quite_' a mess with his semen spilled everywhere both on the floor and the bedsheets and duvet. Before he could even leave the room Nia grips onto Rex's wrist not wanting to let go, "Care to wait for me dear? My body is still a teeny bit tired from all that powerful fuckin' you gave me."

After waiting for Nia the two headed out of Jakob's Inn to meet up with the other's for their departure to the Cliffs of Morythra and finally rescue Pyra from Torna. "Ahh Rex-Rex is finally here." The cheerful Tora jumps, making Zeke and Morag and their blades turn to see Rex and Nia holding hands, Zeke notices that Nia is in her blade form, but his eye (because he's wearing that cute eyepatch obviously!) focuses on Nia's now larger boobs that jiggled with every step she took. Zeke only did this because of the physique that Morag pointed out earlier, embarrassed of himself because he feels like a perverted prince for looking at them directly at a good few seconds, Zeke averted his gaze elsewhere just in case.

"Ready to head out Rex?" Morag asks standing tall with her arms behind her back. "Yeah I've never felt better, now let's get moving and rescue Pyra and Mythra, together!" Rex joyfully shouts with his fist pumped at the air. "Poppi is ready to travel with all 9 companions." Rex looks around and recounted everyone, "Uhh Poppi? You do know there's only 8 of us traveling right?" Rex points out the obvious but Poppi was about to say something shocking. "Clearly Master Rex is forgetting the living organism growing inside Nia, so that clearly means that there's nine of us travelling."

"**WHAT!?**" The entire group screams in surprise, something that the local Ardainian soldiers won't forget any time soon. "Meh? Meh? Nia and Rex-Rex are having a 'littlepon' just like Tora's dadapon had me?"


End file.
